


a summer camp

by astrangeloser



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangeloser/pseuds/astrangeloser
Summary: it’s the summer of 2017, a boy goes to a summer camp, where he struggles with feelings for another camper.





	a summer camp

eddie kaspbrak followed his mom carefully as they went into the gates of the park. he was as nervous as he was excited, he couldn’t believe that his mom allowed him to go to camp!   
(although she did make him bring both of his fanny packs and called the camp a bunch of times to make sure they would call her if anything happened.)   
his friend stanley was also coming too, along with his other friend bill and his little brother georgie. his mom approached a table that was placed a few feet away from the entrance of the park.   
the counselor greeted them, “hi! and who are you bringing with us today?”   
“eddie kaspbrak.” his mom told them, scanning the paper to find her sons name on it, she did and put her initials next to his name, checking her watch for the time. she nodded to the counselors and looked at eddie, “i’ll be back by 3 or 3:30 eddie bear.” she explained, smiling, and she left the park.   
eddie placed his backpack down near where the other kids put their backpacks down. he sighed, happy he was finally able to get some of the fresh air. he grabbed a book, and sat down under a tree, as bill, georgie, and stanley would be coming later.   
he found his bookmark and began to read, imagining the world in his head and all the characters. he looked up and saw that stanley had come, he shut the book, and dusted off his pants, and walked over to stanley. “hey stan!” eddie exclaimed, glad he had someone to talk with now.   
“hey eddie, what were you reading?” stanley asked pointing to the book he was holding.  
“oh, you know the book about wizards and witches, magic, all types of things like that.” eddie explained, smiling. “come with me to my backpack, i’ll show you what i have.”   
the two boys walked over to his backpack, eddie opened a pocket and placed the book inside, he zipped it up and opened another one, showing a lunchable.   
“shoot. were supposed to bring lunch!” stanley asked facepalming.   
“we could share my lunchable if you want?” eddie offered.   
“thanks.”  
eddie smiled, and zipped up his backpacks pocket, “so, what you wanna do?”   
“i don’t know, wait for bill and georgie to get here?” stanley said, looking over to at the building which was where the backpacks were placed. eddie watched as stanley stared at the building, stanleys mouth opened wide, and he turned to eddie, “eddie! let play fooseball!” he exclaimed.   
“okay, that sounds fun!” eddie said, following stanley as he rushed into the building. the table didn’t have any people playing, so stanley scrambled to get to it.   
“stanley! stop running!” eddie yelled, laughing, standing at one side of the fooseball table. “let’s play.” eddie said, smirking.   
“alright, let’s go.” he said, stanley had the ball in his hand, and placed it in the middle of the table.   
eddie swing first, and hit the ball, almost making it into the goal, but didn’t due to stanley blocking it in time.   
“oh my god! come on...” eddie groaned.   
stanley twirled his person, and with all his power he hit the ball, scoring a goal.   
“damn it stan!” eddie exclaimed, causing stanley to look at him with wide eyes; he looked both ways to make sure a counselor wasn’t near.   
“you can’t curse here, it’s against the rules.”  
“wow... why didn’t i expect that.” eddie said, he giggled.   
“tha-that’s wh-wh-where y-you guys are!” they heard someone yell. both eddie and stan turned and knew who it was.   
it was bill.   
“bill!” stan exclaimed, “where’s georgie?”   
“h-h-he we-we-nt to put his ba-backpack down a-a-nd talk w-w-with the o-o-other kids.” bill explained.   
“i see...” stan said.  
suddenly, a whistle blew.   
“all campers to the table!” they heard someone yell. stan ushered for them to follow him. they went out of the building, toward a group of table, where a bunch of kids were sitting on. they went all the way to the back and sat down.   
stan looked at the two boys and whispered, “i remember last year this kid with glasses who would always say random stuff, i can’t remember his name though...”   
suddenly, a kid yelled out, “i wanna play with some spidget finners!” he was wearing a blue flower t-shirt, stan gaped.   
“that’s him! that’s him!” stan exclaimed, grinning.   
a counselor went to the front of the tables. “alright campers, welcome to universal week!”   
the campers cheered.   
“here at this camp, tuesday’s and thursday’s we go swimming, wednesday is an activity, and on friday’s we have a barbecue. here, we also have some rules. one, no roughhousing. two, no cursing allowed, or exiting the camp without permission. and three, if you’re told to go to the stand at the gate, stand at the gate. let’s show an example, who would like to show one?”   
many of the campers started shouting, “me! me! me!” and raised their hands.   
“hmm... richie! why don’t you show us?”   
richie, (who turned out to be the guy with the blue flower t-shirt) was handed a ball. the counselor yelled, “richie go to the fence!”  
richie did so, throwing the ball off to the side, stomping away, huffing, and standing at the fence, angry.   
“good job richie! let’s give richie a round of applause, shall we?” the counselor said, and everyone gave a round of applause, as richie went back to his table, getting a fistpump from his friend.   
“and that’s mainly it! if you want to do arts and crafts go inside, and we’re playing soccer out here, have fun!”   
all the kids scrambled off to where they wanted to go.  
“what do you guys want to do?” stan asked, turning to them.   
eddie shrugged, “i’m not sure- oh my god is that a dinosaur?!” he pointed toward the building where they had just played foosball.  
“yeah, they’re coloring cardboard dinosaurs.” stan explained, and eddie immediately jumped out of the bench.   
“screw soccer i’m making some dinosaurs!” eddie exclaimed, heading toward the building.   
“e-e-ed-die! w-wait!” bill exclaimed, as he and stan rushed toward him. “i-i’ll m-m-make one f-for g-g-georgie.” bill said, smiling to himself.   
they entered the building, and joined the line of little kids getting their cardboard dinosaurs.   
“don’t you think they’ll think it’s weird a bunch of 13 year olds are getting freaking cardboard dinosaurs?” stan questioned.  
“nah, we aren’t doing anything wrong per say, we should be fine.” eddie explained, telling the counselor which dinosaur he wanted, which was a stegosaurus.   
eddie found an empty spot at a table, and waited for stan and bill to get their dinosaurs.   
they came over, bill with a t-rex and stan with a pterodactyl.   
“so, how should we color them? realistically, or how we imagine them?” eddie piped up, his legs bouncing up and down.   
stan rolled his eyes, “does it really matter the way we color them?”   
eddie sighed, “i guess not, but i need some ideas... bill shout out the first color that comes to your head!”   
bill shot up, “uh.... p-p-purple!”   
“nice one.” eddie said, grabbing a purple marker from the bucket in the middle of the table.   
then the boys heard georgie, who shouted, “there they are!”   
eddie looked up first, and saw georgie and another kid... his mouth fell open.   
it was... the kid with the blue flowe shirt and glasses- what was his name again?   
something with an r...  
ricky?   
no.   
richard?  
not even close.   
was it....   
r-   
eddie’s thoughts were interrupted with georgie talking, he was explaining something... eddie zoned in, listening.   
“and then, i said ‘nice goal!’ and richie said ‘thanks!’ and we started talking and i told him that you guys might want to be his friend!”   
“t-t-that’s very k-ki-kind of y-you ge-georgie.” bill explained, smiling.   
“is it just the three of you guys?” richie asked, scratching the back of his head.   
shit- he looked cute when he did that.   
eddie shook his head, fuck, this couldn’t happen here not know, nor another crush.   
“yeah, pretty much...” stan said, “we didn’t really feel like playing soccer and our friend eddie wanted to make some cardboard dinosaurs so...”   
eddie shot up, and felt himself flushing why the fuck would stan say that!? and he said it to someone as cute as richie?! now he would think he was such a dork.   
eddie felt himself wanting to hide his face from the embarrassment.   
“hey! i have another idea!” georgie exclaimed.   
“what’s your idea georgie?” richie asked.   
“well- you have other friends right?”   
“y-yeah, i mean i guess?” richie said, starting to scratch his arm.   
“let’s introduce billy, stan, and eddie to them! i’m sure they’ll get along fine!” georgie declared.   
“a-alright, l-let’s g-go meet t-th-these other kids.” bill said standing up.   
stan followed, stretching, eddie stood up finally, looking at richie for a second, making eye contact.  
“let’s go!” georgie yelled bolting out the door, and the others followed.


End file.
